issuingordersfandomcom-20200214-history
Issuing Orders Characters
There are a number of characters in Issuing Orders, both member characters and [[Non Playable Character|'''non playable characters]]. Below is a list of these characters. Major Characters * Edward Scott McMillan: An Irish-American veteran on the battlefield, McMillan has appeared on countless occasions within the Issuing Orders Universe, forging relationships, good and bad. He is perhaps most well known for his friendship with Private Stephen Colly, deep-set rivalry with Rafael Z. Wolfram and eventual betrayal of his allies to join the Axis forces in the mid-1940's. Fighting like a man posessed on the battlefield, he is rightly feared, although a more endearing side has been shown in recent years, particularly evident when with his small group of friends, chief amongst them Colly himself. * Stephen Colly: Young and impressionable, Stephen Colly was brought into the harsh world of warfare searching for his beloved horse, Joey, who has been a chief plot device in countless storylines involving Colly. Although initially a generally isolated figure, Colly became firm friends with Edward McMillan (see above) and would later develop an unrequited love towards him. * Rafael Z. Wolfram: Wolfram is one of the primary antagonists in the Issuing Orders Universe and is the commander of the Waffen SS; he is one of the few men respected by all men who know his men, regardless of where their alleigances lie. Intelligent, cold and manipulative, the death of his beloved son Wolfrick left him embittered and angry at the world with a fanatic obsession with taking out his revenge on the Slavic rebels who were to blame for Wolfrick's death. * Erhard Strumfelder: An old friend of Wolfram's, Erhard Strumfelder can perhaps be seen as being almost as evil as his commander. Disfigured and mutated after unsuccesfully attempting to rescue Wolfrick Wolfram from Slavic partisans, he is a man utterly without conscience, killing anyone who gets in his way. * Rhys Bevan: Bevan was a Welsh Staff Sergeant serving in the British Army. Reportedly having signed up to "look after his brother", he despised the war he had found himself embroiled in. With a dry wit and a strong sense of what was right and wrong, he grew to be firm friends with Edward McMillan, Nathan Whyte and Stephen Colly and was genuinely depressed at the news of McMillan's supposed death, pledging to take his place someday. His chance never came, however; he was killed in action in Africa by William Luther as revenge for his capture on the Welshman's part a few months prior. * Nathan Whyte: The final member of McMillan's small group of like-minded friends, Nathan Whyte was a New Zealand pilot and was viewed as being the best friend of Rhys Bevan. Jokey and confident, he was also a skilled guitar player and was reportedly a "hit with the ladies". After being thrown into a vacuum of depression following the deaths of not only his best friends, McMillan and Bevan, but also that of his brother, Jack, he was never quite the same person, although he found a shoulder to cry on in the form of Irish Traveller (a.k.a. "Pavee") Niamh Mairi Dunlevy. Category:Issuing Orders Universe